scandi48fandomcom-20200215-history
STG48 37th Single Senbatsu Election
The STG48 37th single Senbatsu election (37thシングル 選抜総選挙) was held on June 6, 2025. Fans made their voices heard by voting for their favorite STG48/NFM48/DSP48/FBP48 member at the eighth annual election. The top 16 members are featured in the Senbatsu of the group's 41st single. Meanwhile, the 17th to 32nd place members join Underguys for the B-side track, the 33rd to 48th place members join the Next Guys unit for the 2nd B-side track, and the 49th to 64th place members join the Future Guys for the 3rd B-side track. Eligble members For a member to participate in the Senbatsu election, he must first be an active member of STG48, NFM48, DSP48 or FBP48 as of March 15, 2025. Eligible members who wish to run need to submit an application (available from March 26 to April 2) in order to participate. *STG48 (Team S: 15 members; Team T: 15 members; Team G: 14 members; Kenkyuusei: 15 members) *NFM48 (Team N: 15 members; Team F: 15 members; Team M: 15 members; Kenkyuusei: 11 members) *DSP48 (Team D: 17 members; Team SII: 15 members; Team P: 16 members) *FBP48 (Team FII: 11 members; Kenkyuusei: 4 members) *Total: 178 members Selected members Names in bold denotes the Senbatsu #(102,319) Ogura Morie (↑1) (STG48 Team G) (Senbatsu Center) #(101,086) Asano Ryosuke (↓1) (STG48 Team G) #(94,991) Iwahara Tomomi (→) (STG48 Team S) #(87,546) Uesugi Shosuke (↑3) (STG48 Team T) #(85,218) Fukuda Katsumi (↑1) (STG48 Team S) #(77,457) Nakagawa Mieko (↑4) (NFM48 Team N) #(74,871) Utagawa Ryo (↓2) (STG48 Team S) #(71,246) Maeda Seichiro (↑3) (NFM48 Team N) #(69,950) Nakae Seika (↑5) (STG48 Team S) #(69,908) Sugita Taiki (↓1) (STG48 Team S) #(64,135) Miyagi Ichiro (↑7) (STG48 Team G) #(61,004) Ito Haruhito (→) (STG48 Team T) #(58,707) Ogasawara Yuko (↑4) (NFM48 Team F) #(55,014) Fukuzawa Ogai (↑8) (FBP48 Team FII) #(52,163) Motomura Koji (↑8) (DSP48 Team D) #(50,590) Nakajima Mao (↑12) (NFM48 Kenkyuusei) #(49,871) Furukawa Yushiro (↑2) (NFM48 Team M) (Underguys Center) #(46,950) Nishiyama Noburo (↑3) (STG48 Team S) #(46,417) Sato Koji (↑8) (NFM48 Team M) #(44,289) Sekine Tokiji (↓5) (NFM48 Team N) #(43,943) Hosokawa Sho (↑4) (STG48 Team T) #(42,880) Iwata Rinji (↓6) (STG48 Team G) #(41,005) Okano Jin (↓3) (STG48 Team T) #(38,948) Tanaka Shinsaku (↑6) (NFM48 Team F) #(37,731) Okita Sotatsu (↓1) (NFM48 Team F) #(35,399) Isohara Makiko (↑12) (DSP48 Team SII) #(33,068) Handa Koichi (↑8) (NFM48 Team N) #(32,511) Kogo Senichi (↑14) (STG48 Team G) #(31,048) Hayashi Juichi (↑14) (STG48 Team T) #(30,902) Shiroma Kuri (↑11) (DSP48 Team D) #(30,391) Matsuyama Takeji (↑17) (NFM48 Team N) #(30,348) Yamasaki Kazuo (↓1) (STG48 Team T) #(30,180) Terauchi Yoshida (→) (DSP48 Team D) (Next Guys Center) #(29,323) Fukuda Shigeki (→) (STG48 Team S) #(28,555) Muruyama Kei (↑24) (FBP48 Team FII) #(27,304) Nakano Haruka (↑21) (DSP48 Team P) #(27,001) Takahashi Hiro (↑12) (DSP48 Team SII) #(26,865) Ogawa Seiki (↑15) (STG48 Team T) #(25,710) Ando Korin (↓3) (STG48 Team G) #(25,211) Aki Osamu (NEW) (STG48 Team G) #(23,959) Tashima Mokichi (↑3) (NFM48 Team F) #(23,656) Kudo Ena (NEW) (NFM48 Team N) #(23,314) Fukumoto Kenjiro (↓4) (STG48 Team T) #(23,199) Wada Arinori (NEW) (NFM48 Team F) #(22,795) Danbara Natsume (↑13) (NFM48 Team F) #(20,987) Kusumi Masaki (NEW) (DSP48 Team SII) #(19,371) Ono Seihachi (↓2) (NFM48 Team F) #(19,006) Hokama Jotaro (↓8) (NFM48 Team M) (Future Guys Center) ↑→↓ Sousenkyo Breakdown Out of the 64 members who ranked in, 33 came from STG48, 29 came from NFM48 and 18 came from DSP48. Kennins are counted as part of their original teams: Trivia * yay